


Left Handed

by Hino



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen, I wrote this months ago so no idea how well it'll go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Arthur, I’ve been your friend since you were six.” Authority slipped into Vivi’s voice and Arthur knew that he’d have to confess soon or face her almighty wrath. “I know when you’re lying to me.”<br/>A soft chuckle left Arthur’s lips, stunning Vivi. “You know when I’m lying, but you forget I’m left handed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Handed

Arthur growled, staring at the jug of milk resting on their little makeshift van bench. Vivi would be back soon and he didn’t want her to see him like this.  
“Alright...” He gently sighed, reaching for the jug with a shaking right hand. Fingers wrapped around the handle and he raised it, feeling the weight in his hand. “You got this Arthur.” Carefully, it was tipped, milk spilling into the bowl. “Easy... easy...-”  
“Arthur, I got drinks!”  
Vivi jumped as Arthur screamed, dropping the milk jug. It flowed onto the metal floor and Arthur scrambled to pick it up, getting the ends of his pants wet, as well as his knees. “You alright?” Vivi asked, climbing into the passenger seat and looking over the back.  
“I’m fine,” Arthur lied, moving to grab some paper towel. He hesitated and sighed, reaching with his right one. “Just gotta get this...” He grumbled as he tried to rip the perforated edge, struggling with one arm and a stump.  
“Here.” Vivi stepped over the seat into the back, tearing the paper with ease and handing it to Arthur. “Sorry for scaring you.” She tore off another piece for herself and knelt down to mop up the mess.

They cleaned in silence, Arthur keeping his gaze firmly on the floor while Vivi glanced between him and Mystery who only shrugged. He may have been some higher power but it didn’t mean that he knew all of the answers.  
“Something wrong Arthur? You’ve been awfully quiet.” Vivi’s voice was concerned and she noticed that the blonde wasn’t oblivious to her tone. Her eyes trailed to his arm and before she could stop herself, her hand reached for it.  
“No.” Arthur flinched away from it, putting a few more inches between them. “No, I’m okay.”  
“Arthur, I’ve been your friend since you were six.” Authority slipped into Vivi’s voice and Arthur knew that he’d have to confess soon or face her almighty wrath. “I know when you’re lying to me.”  
A soft chuckle left Arthur’s lips, stunning Vivi. “You know when I’m lying, but you forget I’m left handed.”  
“Oh Arthur...” Vivi reached out for him gently and he let her, leaning into her embrace. “I’m so sorry, so sorry. I can’t believe that-”  
“It’s fine,” He mumbled as he Vivi let it go. “I’m fine.”  
There was some silence before the blue haired girl raised her voice, words setting a spark in Arthur’s heart.  
“Have you heard of prosthetics?”

-

It impressed Vivi with how fast Arthur could do something he really wanted to. He was usually slow, moaning the entire time as he tried to find a map or wrote out some document ensuring them a job but now, there was silence.  
Well, silence from Arthur anyway.  
The sound of tools instead replaced his whines, drills and screwdrivers being scattered around the place while the occasional sound of a saw cut through the air. Mystery wasn’t fond of the sound, burying his head in the pile of washed jumpers that Vivi had yet to fold. The girl, on the other hand, loved the sound. She loved seeing Arthur so enthusiastic about something (and the added bonus of seeing him shirtless wasn’t something she was going to complain about).  
“Can you put a laser in it?”  
“Wha- Ow!” Arthur hissed in pain as he gripped the stump of his arm in pain. “Viv, I can’t put lasers in my arm.” He scowled and looked at the flesh. “Good, didn’t ruin the nerve.”  
Vivi frowned. “Want me to get you something to eat?”  
“You know what, I’d love that.” Arthur gave her a smile, a genuine one. She couldn’t help but grin, slipping out of the car and running to the nearest gas station.

“Alright, I got you a coffee, some donuts and some sherbet sticks since I know you love them a ton-” Vivi’s words cut off as she opened the back door of the van. Arthur was curled up on the floor, gently snoring away.  
“He finished installing the port for his arm.” Mystery said, looking at the sleeping man. “I mean, bark.”  
“Bark.” Vivi smiled and set down the things she’d brought and closed the door behind her. Walking on tiptoes, she unfolded a blanket and gently draped it over her friend before taking a seat beside him. “I wish Lewis was here. He’d be so impressed. ‘Make me a cool arm too!’ he’d say.”  
“Vivi...” Mystery rose from his spot in the front seat and moved into the back, climbing into her lap. “We’ll see him again.”  
“I still wish I remembered. He fell, and then there was nothing. I was up there, helping you keep Arthur alive and stopping him from going over that cliff with Lewis,” Vivi said, gently scratching Mystery behind the ears. “I know Arthur didn’t mean to do it.”  
“Don’t tell him you remember anything.” Mystery’s ears flattened as he spoke. “You’ll make him worry.”  
There was a soft smile on Vivi’s face. “I’ve done good so far, haven’t I?”

The next few days became a blur for the three of them. Arthur sat wide eyed and drenched in various brands of motor oil, desperately trying to make his arm work the way he wanted it to. Vivi was convinced his blood was entirely replaced with coffee at this point. She was running on excitement, both for her friend and for the rumours slowly cropping up about ghosts. As soon as Arthur was better, they would be off on a job. A paying job.   
Mystery was just hyped up on his master getting better and the excitement rolling off Vivi. It was what they loved about her the most.   
“Loud words!” Arthur screeched through gritted teeth. “Really god damn loud words.” Vivi had banned them from swearing in the van, saying that it wasn’t a good mindset to be in. Arthur had taken this to mean ‘find different ways to swear that I can’t yell at you for’.  
“What is it?” Vivi whipped around in her seat, looking at Arthur. He was curled up in the corner of the van, trembling and sweating. “Arthur?”  
Mystery whined and peered back with Vivi, feeling concerned. “Arthur?”  
There was a soft chuckle as the blonde turned to face them, lips curled into a grin. Something glinted on his left side and Vivi felt herself laughing with him.  
“I did it!” Arthur stood weakly, just in time for Vivi to fling herself into him. Her hugs were always amazing. Carefully, he moved to return it, feeling happiness bloom in his chest as the metal arm moved around her, holding her form close.  
“Too tight!”  
“Ah, sorry!” Arthur let her go. “Guess it’s gonna take a while before I learn how to use it again.” He blushed and Vivi smiled, ruffling his hair.  
“It’s alright, you’ll be fine.” There was confidence in Vivi’s voice and Arthur felt himself believing her.

Arthur sighed, staring at the jug of milk resting on their little makeshift van bench. Vivi would be back soon and he didn’t want her to see him like this.  
“Alright...” He gently sighed, reaching for the jug with a strong left hand. Fingers wrapped around the handle and he raised it, feeling the weight in his hand. “You got this Arthur.” Carefully, it was tipped, milk spilling into the bowl. “Easy... easy...-”  
“Arthur?” Vivi opened the back door of the van, setting down the shopping bags.  
“Vivi.” Arthur grinned and held the milk in his left hand, right holding the bowl.  
She grinned.


End file.
